Après l'effort
by GredW
Summary: OS - Spencer s'est laissé finalement convaincre ! Pour les beaux yeux de Derek, il a enfin poussé les portes du gymnase... Va-t-il enfin réussir à se rapprocher de son collègue ? SLASH Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid.


**Titre : **Après l'effort...  
**Pairing :** Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

Ecrit sur le thème "Suppliciés" de la communauté LJ "frenchdrabble". Titre complètement bateau, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre...

* * *

Spencer déglutit. Il balaya du regard la pièce où il était entré et se mit à observer tous ces corps suppliciés. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment on pouvait faire ça à son propre corps.

« Pardon… », entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se décala, laissant ainsi passer l'homme qui voulait entrer dans la salle. Il le suivit des yeux, alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers une des machines de torture qui se trouvaient là. Il ne put détourner son regard lorsque l'homme s'assit sur l'engin et qu'il commença à ramer. Il n'avait pas l'air de faire beaucoup d'efforts et manœuvrait avec aisance la machine. Spencer trouva l'activité proprement inintéressante.

« Alors, beau gosse, on se décide à venir prendre un peu de muscles ? »

Le plus jeune sourit en reconnaissant la voix de son collègue. Il se retourna. Derek, une serviette autour du cou, le fixait de son regard taquin, un large sourire lui mangeant le visage. À nouveau, le docteur Reid déglutit. Il essaya de ne pas détourner le regard ou de ne pas se mettre à rougir. Il s'était promis qu'il devait montrer plus de confiance en lui en présence de Morgan. Ce dernier le dévisageait, toujours aussi amusé. Parfois, cette attitude agaçait tellement Spencer qu'il avait envie de crier puérilement. D'autres fois, il n'attendait que ça. Cela prouvait que Derek faisait attention à lui, et il lui arrivait aussi d'avoir la sensation que cela cachait plus que l'homme ne le laissait croire. Mais même un profiler tel que Reid, génie incontesté, craignait de s'aventurer plus loin dans l'analyse. Il avait peur que ses envies faussent son profilage. Il n'avait pas le droit de se tromper. Le jeune homme redescendit sur terre en notant que son ami semblait attendre une réponse ou, tout du moins, une quelconque réaction.

« - Euh… Tu-tu m'as dit que si… si je voulais me dépenser… bah, de… enfin… »

Le rire chaud de Morgan retentit, ce qui stoppa les hésitations du plus jeune.

« - Tu sais, gamin, pour un génie, tu perds trop souvent tes mots ! En plus, j'imagine que tu n'as même pas pensé à prendre un jogging avec toi !? »

Spencer eut une expression surprise, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Il se regarda des pieds à la taille, vérifiant qu'il portait bien un vieux jean. Il n'y avait absolument pas pensé. Quand Penelope lui avait dit que Morgan était dans le gymnase près de leurs bureaux, il n'avait pas réfléchi, se souvenant de la proposition de l'agent. Il n'avait plus fait de sport depuis le lycée. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il n'y était pas resté assez longtemps pour en avoir gardé de bonnes habitudes sportives.

« Ce n'est pas grave, beau gosse, je vais te faire visiter ! Tu pourras voir les machines qui t'intéressent… Et pas que ça… Il y a ici d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes à regarder, crois-moi ! »

Spencer baissa la tête, essayant de dissimuler sa gêne. Il se reprit, se rappelant ses bonnes résolutions. Pour cacher son état, il lança à Derek, tout en marchant :

« - Tu savais que les salles de sport viennent en troisième position dans la liste des endroits où il est possible de faire des rencontres, après le travail et les soirées chez des amis. Selon les statistiques…  
- Hé, Reid, Reid ! Stop ! Ne commence pas à parler statistiques. Cela pourrait faire fuir les filles et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Spencer hocha la tête, une boule naissante dans la gorge. Il avait encore plus envie de partir. Ce n'était pas pour faire des rencontres qu'il était ici ; mais comment expliquer à son ami qu'il ne voulait que passer du temps avec lui ? Partager des moments loin de leur travail et des autres collègues, faire des choses ensemble qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire avec eux. Spencer sentit une vague de découragement l'envahir. Et cela ne s'améliora pas durant la visite. Plus d'une fois, Derek s'arrêta pour lui présenter des personnes. Des femmes. Presque exclusivement des femmes. Et elles semblaient toutes ravies d'avoir l'attention du bel agent du FBI. Spencer les comprenait.

Un peu plus tard, assis à une table de la cafétéria, Spencer se fit la réflexion qu'être dans une salle de sport était fatigant, même sans pratiquer. Il ne pensait pas revenir. Il était déprimé. Comment lui était venue l'idée stupide qu'il pourrait attirer l'attention sentimentale de Derek Morgan sur sa petite personne ? Il avait suffi d'une demi-heure de visite pour balayer cette présomption. Si, au bureau, l'homme aimait le taquiner, mais aussi le protéger et veiller à son confort, il était concentré avec d'autres personnes en dehors des heures de travail. Jamais Spencer n'arriverait à le conquérir avec la sérieuse concurrence qui était présente ici. Il soupira en remarquant le flirt de la serveuse au comptoir de la cafétéria. Derek, tout sourire, revint à la table, avec un café pour Reid et une boisson énergisante pour lui. Le plus vieux s'installa près de son collègue et but une gorgée de sa boisson. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de revenir si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Spencer fut tenté de se rebiffer, affirmant qu'il reviendrait avec plaisir, mais il n'aimait pas mentir aussi éhontément.

« C'est sympa que tu aies essayé. Merci », continua Morgan.

Spencer ne savait pas trop pourquoi son ami le remerciait mais cela le réchauffa.

« Ça va, Reid ? Tu es bizarre… Est-ce que tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai stoppé tout à l'heure ?  
- Non, non.  
- Tu es sûr ? Tu…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Derek, tout va bien.  
- C'est faux, Spence. J'pensais que tu me faisais assez confiance pour tout me raconter. Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler… »

Le génie se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se sentait coupable. Entendre la pointe de déception dans la voix de l'autre le remuait, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire… n'est-ce pas ?

« - Tu… tu as beaucoup d'amis, par ici… »

Derek haussa les épaules, un peu plus détendu, acceptant de détourner la conversation.

« - Ce sont plus des connaissances que des amis, tu sais…  
- Ce sont surtout des… des connaissances féminines…  
- Jaloux ? N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu es ici ? Après tout, je te l'ai promis…  
- Promis ?  
- Oui. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je t'avais dit que je t'apprendrai à être… disons plus sociable. Ici, tu verras, c'est très facile de rencontrer des…  
- Mais je ne veux pas rencontrer de filles ! »

Le ton buté de Reid amusa Morgan, qui le dévisagea. L'homme se sentit encore plus confiant. Son instinct ne l'avait donc pas trompé, mais il était heureux d'être sûr. Il ne voulait pas se planter. Et parfois Spencer était si dur à saisir ! Il n'aurait pas voulu gâcher leur relation. Il avait tellement travaillé dessus qu'il aurait été encore plus triste de détruire la confiance qu'ils avaient instaurée entre eux.

« - Alors, bébé, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Spencer était tellement paniqué à l'idée de lui répondre, qu'il ne remarqua même pas le mot utilisé pour le désigner. Le plus jeune regardait autour de lui, essayant de trouver une échappatoire. Il se calma quand Derek posa une main sur la sienne.

« Spence, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre tout de suite. On peut y aller doucement aussi, si tu préfères. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, puis osa lever les yeux vers ceux de son vis-à-vis. Le sourire de Derek lui répondit et il ne put que lui en offrir un à son tour. Un peu hésitant, il caressa doucement de son pouce la main toujours posée sur la sienne. Il lui sembla que Derek se détendait lui aussi. Spencer put enfin goûter à son café un peu tiédi.

« Je… je peux quand même espérer que tu ne te serviras pas du numéro de téléphone que Lorie t'a donné ?  
- Le numéro ? »

Spence fouilla ses poches, se rappelant du bout de papier tendu par une blonde que Derek lui avait présentée. Il le retrouva dans une poche de sa veste. Alors qu'il l'avait entre les doigts, il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Morgan le lui prit délicatement et le mit en boule, avant de le jeter au fond de sa canette. Spencer le regarda faire et se sentit encore plus léger ; il atteignait même progressivement un stade d'euphorie qui commença à lui faire se demander si son ami n'avait pas drogué son café. Derek se pencha vers lui et lui dit de sa voix grave :

« Cela te dirait qu'on aille manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant sympa ? Il n'est jamais bondé en semaine, on pourra discuter. Je te ramènerais chez toi, ensuite.  
- Oh… je pensais rentrer au bureau après, j'ai encore des rapports à terminer… » Spence nota l'air déçu de l'autre homme. « Mais ils peuvent attendre. Et puis, je commence à avoir faim. Après tout ce sport, j'ai bien besoin d'un remontant ! »

Morgan rit légèrement.

« - Tu as raison. Après l'effort, le réconfort ! Je prends une douche rapide et je suis à toi ! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas prendre les derniers mots trop littéralement. Un sourire un peu béat ne le quittait pas alors qu'il patientait et qu'il se commandait un deuxième café.

*****

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après un dîner romantique, à ce qu'en pouvait juger Spencer –n'en ayant jamais connu-, Derek avait tenu à le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

« Tu… tu veux entrer pour un… café ? »

Spencer se mordit la lèvre en reconnaissant la réplique d'un personnage féminin d'un bouquin à l'eau de rose que lui avait lu sa baby-sitter quand il avait cinq ans. C'était une bien gentille fille, mais elle n'avait aucun goût en matière de littérature. Il fit ce qu'il s'était promis de ne plus faire, il rougit. Derek rit doucement.

« - Je vais aller chez moi. Il vaut mieux. »

Le plus jeune eut envie de s'accrocher à lui pour le faire rester, mais il doutait que réagir en enfant capricieux fasse changer d'avis son ami. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension, même s'il ne comprenait pas. Derek avait émis des signes, toute la soirée, indiquant clairement qu'il n'était pas insensible à sa personne et, pourtant, à part lui tenir la main, au restaurant et dans la voiture sur le chemin de retour, il n'avait rien essayé d'autre. Il commençait à douter de la sincérité de son collègue. Et si ce n'était qu'une blague idiote ? Des souvenirs pénibles de son adolescence remontèrent en sa mémoire. Il ferma les yeux.

« Spencer, ouvre les yeux bébé. Ne commence pas à avoir des idées folles. Je t'ai dit qu'on irait doucement. Je suis un gentleman, ne l'oublie pas.  
- Je ne suis pas une frêle donzelle, répliqua Spencer, piqué au vif.  
- Je sais, Spence… Je ne fais pas ça juste pour toi… je… j'ai aussi besoin de…  
- Oh ! Désolé… »

Il se maudit intérieurement. Quel idiot il faisait ! Il fut vite détourné de ses pensées par la proximité du corps de Morgan. Il déglutit encore une fois, son pouls s'accéléra. Il essaya de masquer sa gêne.

« Tu savais qu'une majorité de personnes avait confié qu'elles aimaient partager leur premier baiser sur le…  
- Chuuuut, beau gosse. Je vais t'embrasser. »

Spencer n'eut pas le temps d'approuver l'idée qu'il sentait les lèvres de Derek se poser sur les siennes. Rapidement, il se coula contre le corps de son ami, entourant de ses bras son vis-à-vis. Le baiser, d'abord sage, devint de plus en plus passionné. Subitement, il sentit le bois de sa porte d'entrée contre son dos. Il pensa un bref instant à l'ouvrir pour qu'ils puissent continuer à l'intérieur mais la main de Derek sous son pull lui fit oublier qu'il ait jamais eu cette idée. Pantelant, ils se séparèrent. Ils ne purent s'éloigner longtemps et de petits bisous furent déposés sur leurs lèvres, puis sur leurs visages. Leurs mains s'exploraient maintenant, oubliant la réserve qu'ils avaient maintenue durant toute la soirée. Un bruit à l'étage les fit sortir de leur bulle. Ils se séparèrent comme pris en faute. De l'ascenseur sortit un couple qui les salua avant de s'engouffrer dans leur propre appartement.

Un ange passa. Aucun des deux n'osait regarder l'autre, l'un par peur de trop rougir, l'autre de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de recommencer. Finalement, devant l'absurdité de la situation, Derek se mit à rire, suivit très vite par son nouveau petit ami. Le premier se calma rapidement et observa Spencer. D'un geste tendre, il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et s'inclina pour l'embrasser légèrement.

« Je vais vraiment y aller. »

Pourtant, démentant ses paroles, sa main toujours sur la nuque de son génie, il ne bougea pas. Spencer se rapprocha et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans l'étreinte. Ce fut Reid qui mit ainsi fin au baiser.

« - À demain ? »

Derek sourit.

« - À demain. »

L'agent allait se détourner quand Spencer ajouta :

« - Comment… comment va-t-on faire devant les autres… »

Il semblait préoccupé. Derek lui caressa la joue pour le rassurer.

« - On fera comme tous les autres jours : tu raconteras des choses extraordinaires, montrant à tous le génie que tu es et, moi, je te taquinerai et je flirterai avec toi, sous les yeux des autres, jouant à l'idiot énamouré. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Je reconnais que cela va être un vrai supplice de ne pas te toucher ou t'embrasser, mais si j'ai survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je devrais pouvoir survivre à une nouvelle journée. »

Spencer sourit, plus que ravi et un peu ému aussi. Il était surtout heureux de ne pas s'être trompé.

« Bonne nuit, beau gosse.  
- Bonne nuit, Derek. »

Ils se quittèrent sur un dernier baiser. Spencer ferma la porte et, traversant l'appartement, alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il vit Derek sortir de l'immeuble et se diriger vers sa voiture, d'un pas guilleret. Le véhicule hors de vue, il resta à la fenêtre, se demandant s'il devait ou non en parler à sa mère dans sa lettre du jour. Il se dirigea vers son fauteuil préféré et, prenant le papier à lettres, il s'installa confortablement et commença à écrire. Les mots lui vinrent sans qu'il y réfléchisse.

Après tout, il lui avait tout raconté depuis le début, il était persuadé qu'elle serait contente de savoir que son fils faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être enfin heureux…


End file.
